Petite peur
by MamachanBakalyst
Summary: La journée d'Adrien se passe à merveille jusqu'à ce que la vie lui fasse une petite frayeur


"Ce matin un accident causé par l'effondrement d'un immeuble abandonné ne fait miraculeusement aucun mort. Grâce à la réactivité des secours la vie des dix blessés n'est pas en danger. Néanmoins des gravas obstruent toujours la chaussée-"

Adrien éteint sa télévision, rassuré. Le jeune garçon pris une grande inspiration puis pris son sac et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la coure de son immense demeure. Il marchait rapidement, un peu voûté, lassé de la rengaine de ses cours particuliers.  
Il ralentit un peu l'allure quand il vit Plagg sortir de sa veste.

"-Adrien... Donne moi du fromage... *geignit le kwami*  
-Tu mangeras dans les vestiaires Plagg, sinon je vais être en retard pour mon cours d'escrime. *soupira le jeune homme*  
-D'accord mais se sera double dose alors. * le petit kwami se fourra dans le sac de son propriétaire*

"Lui et son fromage!" Pensa le garçon

Il se dirigea vers la grande voiture qui était étonnamment vide. Nathalie vint le rejoindre. Elle avait l'air grave et pourtant un léger sourit se dessinait au coin de ses lèvre.

"-Adrien, les décombres du bâtiment qui s'est écroulé empêche la circulation, si vous souhaitez être à l'heure il faut que vous alliez à pied à votre cours d'escrime... Et malheureusement vitre garde du corps et moi même ne pouvons pas vous accompagnez..."

Adrien se retint de sauté de joie. Il allait pouvoir se déplacer à pied dans Paris, sans escorte! C'était tout bonnement géniale!

"-Si la situation s'arrange nous viendrons vous chercher. *continua la secrétaire *  
-Merci Nathalie!  
-Dépêchez vous, vous pourriez être en retard. *ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire complice*

Sans se faire prier le jeune garçon s'éloigna en savourant chaque pas qui l'emmenait loin de sa cage dorée aux allures de maison.

En route il croisa Max et Kim qu'il ne manqua pas de saluer et s'arrêta à la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng qui était, étonnamment, exceptionnellement fermée. Un peu déçu il continua sa route vers le collège.

Une fois arrivé il vit au loin Alya et Nino parler sur un banc. Voyant qu'il avait l'air assez proche il ne préféra rester discret et continuer sa route.

L'escrime passionnait Adrien, mais pourtant ce jour là il n'avait envie que d'une chose: que le cours se finisse et qu'il puisse continuer son escapade.  
Pendant la pose il alla vérifier si Nathalie lui avait envoyé un SMS ou laisser un message, mais rien.

"-Décidément cette journée me plait de plus en plus! Un accident qui ne fait aucun blessé grave me permet de passer une après-midi de liberté quasi-total!  
-Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi... *marmonna Plagg mordant dans une part de camembert*  
-Pourquoi ça? *demanda le garçon*  
-Tu te rappelles... Comment elle s'appelle... Ah oui! Marinette?  
-Euh... Oui?  
-J'ai entendu ton ami à lunette en parlé avec la bloggeuse... Elle fait partit des victimes de l'accident. La fille avait l'air très inquiète... * sa voit prenait une intonation un peu malicieuse*  
-Qu-Quoi! Mari était dans l'accident! *fit-il paniqué *"

Il se rappela de la fille aux joues roses et au sourire éclatant assise derrière lui en classe.

"-Ils ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller la voire car le médecin ou avait prescrit beaucoup de repos...  
-Elle est blessée?!  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi... Je n'ai fais qu'entendre..."

Le mannequin eu l'impression de suffoquer, l'inquiétude lui brûlait les entrailles. Marinette faisait partit des victimes de l'accident.

La suite de la journée paru beaucoup moins belle.

Adrien s'inquiétait pour sa princesse, il prétexta de prendre des nouvelles de Nino pour se renseigner sur Marinette. Il apprit que sa camarade avait été témoin de l'accident et s'était pris quelques gravas, il dut feindre la surprise mais pas l'angoisse.

Mari avait refusé toute visite en prenant pour prétexte son besoin de repos. Étonnamment Adrien n'eu aucun mal à se convaincre qu'il pouvait à son tour prétexter une visite de courtoisie aux victimes de l'accident pour allez voire son amie.

"-Je ne te comprend pas Adrien... Tu ne lui parles jamais à cette fille... *se plaignit le kwami *  
-Adrien oui mais Chat Noir... Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai envie de voire qu'elle va bien!"

Le kwami soupira, quand est-ce qu'il allait s'en rendre compte. Même lui l'avait compris et pourtant au court l'Histoire il n'avait jamais démasqué une seule Ladybug!

"-Plagg..."

Le kwami eu juste le temps de soupirer une nouvelle fois avant d'être aspiré pas la bague du Chat.

En moins de temps qu'il en fallu pour dire "camembert" Chat Noir était sur le balcon de Marinette se demandant quelle entré il pourrait faire. Au moment où il allait toquer a la trappe il entendit quelqu'un parlé, il fut rassuré d'entendre Marinette qui était au téléphone.

"- Ah bon? ... Mais nan ça veut rien dire...  
Attend, non! Non ça ne me fait pas plaisir qu'il s'inquiète pour moi! Mais parce que je ne le mérite pas... *elle se coupa* A-Alya je te rappelle… Bye! *elle raccrocha avec empressement*

Chat Noir entendit soupirer la jeune fille. Son courage fondait comme neige au soleil, il savait qu'elle allait bien, il pouvait s'en aller. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire quand la trappe se souleva discrètement.

"-Chat Noir?"

La voix le fit frémir. La tête de Marinette passa par l'ouverture. Elle avait le teint pâle, un énorme hématome sur la joue gauche et des points de suture à l'arcade sourcilière droite. Cette vision le cloua sur place et lui fit perdre tout ses moyens.

"-Mari...  
-Viens rentre, je n'ai pas envie de faire la une des peoples... *dit-elle avec un sourire crispé*"

Chat passa par la trappe toujours secoué par la vision de Marinette à ce point amochée.

"Qu'est-ce au tu fais là? *dit-elle en m'invitant à m'assoir*  
-J-je visite... Les... Victimes de l'accident..."

Elle acra son sourcil non suturé. Chat Noir s'assis sur le lit de la jeune fille qui lui tendait une assiette de cookie.

"-Sans Ladybug?  
-Euh... Ah... Euh... Non... *dit-il en s'enfournant un cookie dans la bouche pour se faire taire*  
-Tant mieux... *elle sourit comme elle pouvait* Comme ça je t'ai pour moi toute seule..."

Chat piqua un fard et sentit, sans pourvoir l'expliquer, une nuée de papillon s'envoler sans son ventre tandis que Marinette alla poser l'assiette sur son bureau. Il la dévisagea sans s'en rentre compte.

"-Ouai je sais, je suis assez amochée..."

Elle avait l'air fragile, ses blessures ressemblaient aux fissures d'une poupée de porcelaine. Pourtant elle gardait cette beauté pure et légère.

"-Tu es magnifique... *soupira-t-il*"

Il se leva et la pris doucement dans ses bras, il s'attendit a qu'elle se raidisse mais elle referma son étreinte sur lui.

"-Tu as des gouts bizarre Chat...  
\- Je... Je..."

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ! Il venait de prendre Marinette dans ses bras, sans comprendre comme si il l'avait toujours voulu. Tous les poils de son cou s'hérissèrent, son épiderme était en feu et ses joues picotaient tellement leur chaleur était élevée.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua une petit lueur de malice dans les yeux fatiguée de... Oui... Sa Lady. C'était évident, maintenant que Marinette lui laissait voir sa vraie personnalité. Ce n'était même pas choquant, tout était naturel.

Chat passa sa main dans les cheveux de Marinette et effleura ses boucles d'oreilles.  
La jeune fille sourit de plus belle. Réalisant peu à peu, le blond déplaça sa main du dos aux hanches de son amie, la serrant un peu plus contre lui en souriant de plus belle.

"-Surprise mon Minou... *chuchota-t-elle*  
-Alors Ma Lady? On ne tient pas ses secrets? *dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux noir de Ladybug *  
-C'est plus compliqué que ça... *elle passa ses mains autours du coup du Chaton*

Adrien eu encore plus de mal a garder son calme ne se focalisant plus que sur la tendre présence des mains de son aimé dans son coup.

"-Disons que cette petite peur ma rendu le sens des priorités...  
-Le sens des priorités? *Le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à articulé *"  
-Je t'aime Chaton."

... WTF!

Dans la tête de ce pauvre chaton il n'y avait plus qu'un impétueux torrent de pensées contradictoires. Joie.

De l'extérieur Chat semblait s'être arrêté de respirer, les yeux écarquillés, rouge.

Non seulement il comprenait maintenant sa subite attirance pour Marinette, mais aussi elle lui retournait!

La jeune fille, toujours les mains dans le cou d'Adrien, éclata d'un rire léger et cristallin qui réveilla le blond immédiatement.

Ils restèrent comme ça, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures peut-être... Ne laissant vivre autours d'eux que la tendresse, farouchement enlacés.

Marinette couvrait son Chaton d'un regard tendre et doux réalisant, à peine, que c'était Adrien qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Sa journée avait été au combien stressante et fatigante, son visage lui faisait mal mais ne pouvais s'empêcher de sourire au jeune homme.  
Doucement et a contre cœur les yeux de Marinette commençaient à se fermer.

"-La journée a été dure, hein? *Dis Chat caressant la joue encore intacte de sa partenaire *  
-Oui... *soupira-t-elle*"

Elle appuya sa joue contre la main de Chat Noir dont la tendre chaleur irradiait, même a travers le costume.

"-Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. *souffla Chat*"

Ses mains quittèrent la joue et la hanche de sa Lady pour venir soulever la jeune fille, trop fatiguer pour résister ou simplement réagir.

"-Ah bon?... *glissa-elle au creux du cou du héros*  
-Bien-sûr... Ma petite Marinette, victime d'un accident..."

Il l'avait dis sur son ton habituel de rigolade mais ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la peine. Il porta doucement son aimée et la déposa sur son lit.

"-Désolée mon Chat... Mais j'ai surement eu plus de chance que d'autres..."

Il la recouvrit de sa couette jusqu'à l'épaule tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, laissant glisser sa main le long de sa mâchoire.  
Le contact froid de la bague du Chat réveilla un instinct chez la jeune fille qui saisit les doigts de son possesseur.  
Observant avec intérêt le bijou elle se redressa pour faire fasse a Chat Noir.

"-Je te voyais tout les jours... *souffla-t-elle *  
-Je me serais cru capable de te reconnaître... "

Et alors qu'une lumière verte surgit du jeune homme Marinette se releva difficilement pour venir prendre les lèvres de son coéquipier entre le siennes. Enivrant chacun de leurs sens, grisant leurs esprits, comblant chacune de leurs failles, ce baiser se transforma en milles autres, puis en tendre étreinte et enfin en sommeil profond, mérité et serein.

Tout était si naturel.

Voilà~

C'est la première chose que je poste sur ce site x)

Je sais pas trop quoi dire w


End file.
